planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Cortium
Cortium ( ) is a mineral scattered across the surface of Auraxis. An extremely potent material, easily refined and a highly efficient power source, cortium is used by Auraxis' inhabitants to quickly create durable structures on the battlefield, and power their vital modules. Cortium has two uses in-game; to be used to purchase Structures, which can be placed in construction zones, and to power modules and other such utilities. The Advanced Nanite Transport, or ANT, is a purpose-built mining vehicle and holds the only tools that can harvest the cortium deposits found across the continents. The ANT stores a large amount of cortium in its tank, and can transfer it into Cortium Silos or deploy to allow the resource to be used on construction. There are three types of cortium deposits found across Auraxis. Small crystals are common, and contain 2000 each. Medium crystals are rarer, though still relatively common, storing 6000 within. Large deposits are scarcely seen, but allow a monstrous 35 000 to be mined. Locations Cortium is found on all non-VR continents of Auraxis. It is typically found in open fields away from outposts and facilities, appearing as orange-black crystals of various sizes protuding from the ground, crackling with appropriately coloured electricity. Crystals will appear in random locations at random intervals, though tend to be more common near the Warpgates. Finding deposits is easiest when inside of an ANT, as the transport has access to a Mineral Radar. The radar will direct the crew towards nearby cortium deposits, with the range based on the level of the certification. Harvesting Only the Advanced Nanite Transport has the capability to harvest cortium. It has access to three unique mining lasers, two that can be chosen for the driver and one that can replace a defensive armament for the gunner, which can harvest cortium at close ranges and deposit it directly into the ANT's storage tank. ANTs have the ability to harvest and store up to 10 000 at a time, based on the rank of their Cortium Storage certification. To harvest cortium, drive your ANT close to a cortium deposit, aim your mandibles at the node, and hold down the Fire hotkey ( by default). Using the same method, cortium can also be deposited using these lasers into a Cortium Silo. Uses Construction Cortium is primarily used to build constructables, such as the Rampart Wall, alongside powering modules like the Repair Module. To use cortium on a building, you must deploy the ANT and access the terminal on the rear, or deposit cortium into an already-built Cortium Silo and access the terminal on the building instead. When a Silo is in range of a structure or module that demands power, it will automatically begin consuming cortium to power the module. ANT Abilities There are three abilities available to the ANT that allow the driver to consume stored Cortium for various buffs. These abilities consume a fixed amount of cortium per second, which is based on the ability and the abilities' level, and can be toggled at will. * Transport Cloak — Allows the driver to cloak the ANT, providing limited invisibility and clearing plus preventing spots. * C-Barrier — Allows the driver to form a Barrier around the ANT, reducing damage taken by the vehicle by 20% on all directions bar under the transport. * C300 Turbo Engine — Grants the driver access to turbo, allowing the ANT to propel itself forward at a far greater speed and acceleration than normal. See Also *Advanced Nanite Transport **Cortium Storage **Mineral Radar Category:Resources Category:Article stubs